


Night Guest

by victor_reno



Category: Super Junior, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, kyusung - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: after his study in Japan, officer Oh is back to his work.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Oh Hyunho
Kudos: 7





	Night Guest

После перелета из Токио в Сеул его порядком развезло, и в Сонюн он приехал разбитым и уставшим. И не сказать, что провел месяц на островах, отдыхая и фотографируя. Тем не менее, он быстро переоделся и поспешил в офис.   
Словно ничего не изменилось: те же чахлые фикусы в фойе, шум и гам на проходной, в регистрационной крики каких-то алкашей, которых привезли с вечернего рейда. Миновав все коридоры и переходы, он оказался перед стеклянными дверьми в диспетчерскую и замер.  
Шеф Кан постриглась еще короче, детектив Му, а точнее глава отдела Му Джинхёк развалился на трех стульях и отчаянно делает вид, что спит, офицер Ынсу за своим столом, а офицер Чин, которого он знал пока только заочно, стоит у карты и что-то усердно на ней отмечает.  
\- Вот и я! - Хёнхо толкнул дверь и ответом ему были гвалт, возгласы радости и ворчание некоторых коллег, что “дуралей вернулся”.   
\- Не стоило приходить на работу сегодня же. - пожурила его Кванджу. - Отдохнул бы.   
\- Он наотдыхался, шеф. - Ынсу выпустила его из объятий. - Смотрите, рвется поработать. Надевай наушник, а я пойду расслаблюсь за тебя!  
\- Офицер Пак совсем не рада меня видеть. - шутливо заныл Хёнхо, подавая руку Союлю. - Привет, я О Хёнхо, буду рад, если мы подружимся.  
На что тот только проворчал что-то невразумительное и отошел в сторону.  
\- Стесняется? - удивился Хёнхо. Джинхёк заржал в голос.  
\- Неа, долгая история. Наверняка, наслышан о твоих ухаживаниях за офицером Пак!  
\- Шеф Му! - Ынсу закатила глаза. - Серьезно?  
\- Не дождалась меня, нашла себе помоложе. - покачал головой Хёнхо и рассмеялся. - Я так рад всех вас видеть. Может быть, соберемся после работы, выпьем? Я так соскучился по нашей еде!  
На том и порешили - сдать смену и пойти в барбекю.

Одним барбекю дело не закончилось. После мяса и выпивки Чунги и Джинхёка понесло петь в караоке в ближайший бар. Даже малец, таскающийся следом за Ынсу, пошел с ними на сцену, к вящему ужасу шефа Кан с ее чувствительным слухом.  
В самый разгар вечера О ушел к барной стойке, наблюдая за товарищами со стороны. Как всё же хорошо быть дома, подумалось ему.   
\- Словно ничего и не случилось, да? - вздохнул Хёнхо и обернулся.  
За стойкой бара справа сидела самая красивая женщина, какую он когда-либо видел за свою бурную ночную жизнь. Красное платье в пол, которое показалось бы неуместным для такого заведения, удивительно ей шло. Поймав его взгляд, она поправила светлые волосы и просто протянула свой пустой стакан.  
\- Да, да, выпьем! - спохватился Хёнхо, наливая ей соджу из своей бутылки. Она выпила, запрокинув голову, и коротко выдохнула, облизав полные губы. - Ещё? Вас как зовут? Я О Хёнхо, мне тридцать два года...  
Ответа он не дождался, женщина осушила второй стакан и он восхищенно цокнул языком.   
\- Давайте мяса закажем? Вон там мой столик, я с друзьями...  
Она все так же молча остановила его, вцепившись в локоть, покачала головой, скользнула со стула, чуть шатнулась, ухватилась за его плечи. Высокая, выше Хёнхо почти на голову.   
\- А хотите, уйдем?   
Он сам поразился своей смелости. С женщинами ему частенько не везло, несмотря на статус богатенького папенькиного сынка, офицера из крутого отряда и завсегдатая клубов. Если девчонкам нравится твоя музыка, им не обязательно нравишься ты сам, такова жизнь.   
\- У меня дома есть соджу. - продолжил он, чувствуя как засосало под ложечкой. - Получше этого.   
Жалкая попытка. Вот она заулыбалась, чуть отодвинувшись и словно оценив его; сейчас рассмеется и пошлет.  
Женщина кивнула в сторону выхода, потянула его за собой.  
Хёнхо не успел подумать о том, как легко его ладонь тонет в её ладони.

Ночной Сонюн словно соткан из светлячков и неоновых лент. Воздух прохладный и такой прозрачный, что в носу что-то щекочет, вызывая желание чихнуть или рассмеяться.  
Она стоит у кирпичного парапета, смотрит вдаль и на бледном лице, в ее темных глазах отражаются огоньки, плывут всполохами, как радужные маслянистые разводы бензина в дождливый день, делая ее похожей на призрака. Хёнхо все еще не может поверить, что ему так повезло, когда подходит ближе, осторожно приобнимает ее сзади за талию и вдыхает ментоловый аромат сигарет, шампуня и легкой отдушки для ткани. Странная смесь, но мысли уползают, стоит ей положить свои руки поверх его и медленно повернуться к нему лицом.  
В комнате темно и Хёнхо боится наткнуться на что-нибудь, но она сбрасывает туфли, коротко выдыхая что-то неразборчивое, все еще оставаясь выше него, поэтому чуть наклоняется вперед и целует. От неожиданности он давится воздухом и ее теплый язык проникает ему в рот, она жадно вдыхает, стонет, тянет его на себя, пока он не оказывается прижатым к ней. Губы колет щетиной и, наконец, понимая, что ему казалось непонятным, он расстегивает замок на ее платье, стягивая его вниз по плечам.  
Ловко вынимая шпильки и избавляясь от парика, перед ним стоит молодой мужчина, красивый; влажная от испарины бледная грудь поблескивает в тусклом свете, проникающем сквозь жалюзи, соски твердые, когда он осторожно касается их пальцами.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Кюхён.   
Она/он целует его, запрокидывая ему голову, платье мешается и они общими усилиями избавляются от него. Под платьем у него черные узкие плавки и Хёнхо нервно сглатывает, вспоминая свой неудачный прошлый опыт с мужчиной переодетым в женщину.   
\- Не нравлюсь? - усмехается Кюхён.  
\- Нет, н..ну что ты… - заикается Хёнхо и охает, когда тот снимает с него рубашку через голову.  
Молча раздевая, парень кусает Хёнхо в живот и грудь, трусы оказываются где-то на полу, а они сами на кровати, Кюхён снова жадно целует его, поглаживая бедро и осторожно, даже нежно обхватывает пальцами его член, двигая сомкнутыми в кольцо пальцами вверх вниз.   
Хёнхо кончает быстро, даже слишком, краснеет ушами и шеей, но Кюхён лижет его щеку, тянет его руку вниз к себе в пах и хмыкает в ухо:  
\- У тебя такие маленькие ручки.  
Это затягивается надолго, потому Хёнхо переворачивают на бок, Кюхён прижимается к нему и тянет к себе за бёдра. Его твердый член скользит между ягодиц Хёнхо и тот зажмуривается, чувствуя, как снова возбуждается.   
Простыни намокают от пота, а задница мокрая и липкая от спермы, и нужно бы сходить в душ и смыть с себя эту ночь, но рука Кюхёна такая тяжелая, а сам он похрапывает в такт своему дыханию, рядом с ним тепло и даже как-то уютно. Хёнхо сам не понимает, как засыпает под мерный храп и тиканье часов.

Солнечный свет беспощадно будит его в половину седьмого, Хёнхо стонет от раскалывающей голову боли, и лениво вспоминает, что задергивал шторы.  
Место в кровати позади него остыло, ночной гость заботливо прикрыл его ноги покрывалом и ушёл, оставив под столом белокурый парик.  
Пара таблеток от похмелья на стакан воды и чашка кофе - вот и весь завтрак, дорога до работы занимает меньше по времени чем поиск униформы.   
Чувство дежавю не покидает второй день подряд: Джинхёк опять полулежит на стульях и ворчит в ответ на просьбу босса Кванджу подняться и провести брифинг. Общими усилиями его все же изгоняют из диспетчерской и отправляют в конференц-комнату.  
\- Ты как? - Ынсу словно издевается над ним - бодра и свежа.  
Хёнхо отчаянно покраснел.  
\- Ты в порядке? - удивилась офицер Пак, приложив ладонь к его пылающему лбу. - Ты не приболел?  
\- Последствия перелета. - отмахнулся Хёнхо, чертыхаясь про себя. - Идём, нас тоже позвали.  
В конференц комнате длинные столы и стулья в ряд, убойный отдел всем составом шумит возле Джинхёка, но все смолкают, когда заходит Кванджу со своей “свитой” и наконец таки рассасываются по своим местам.  
\- Всем доброго утра. - Джинхёк ничуть не смущаясь зевнул, почесал лохматую голову. - Сочувствую тем, кто вчера перебрал, но работа не ждет. Поэтому по-быстрому познакомлю вас с новеньким. Чунги, пригласи-ка его.  
\- У них новенький? - удивился Хёнхо, Ынсу пожала плечами.  
\- Считай у нас. Мы же теперь как один отдел, даром, что только диспетчерская.   
\- Здравствуйте, я лейтенант Чо Кюхён из Сеульского отделения, перевелся к вам по собственному желанию, большая честь работать с вами.  
Хёнхо забыл, что значит дышать и слышать.   
Светлая кожа, копна каштановых волос, оленьи глаза и усмехающийся рот.  
Возле Джинхёка стоял его ночной гость и бесстыдно ему улыбался.


End file.
